Operación Año Nuevo
by lisahayeshunter
Summary: El Almirante Gloval está cansado de los constantes pleitos entre Rick y Lisa, así que está dispuesto a resolver la situación a su manera.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que todos estén disfrutando de este año que está por concluir. Aquí les dejo la primera de dos o tres partes más.

**Operación Año Nuevo**

**Parte 1**

El recién nombrado Capitán Rick Hunter volaba su Veritech en un vuelo de reconocimiento. No podía más que maravillarse al ver como poco a poco la gente iba reconstruyendo sus vidas, al igual que Nueva Macross y sus alrededores. Se dejó llevar por su impulsividad y se alejó de su escuadrón. El cielo estaba un poco ennegrecido por las nubes que informaban del clima invernal.

"Capitán Hunter, ha salido de su ruta de vuelo indicada." – Escuchó el jóven Capitán la ya conocida voz de la Capitana Lisa Hayes. Muchas cosas estaban cambiando, pero el mal genio de la Reina de Hielo seguía igual que como lo recordaba. Por su tono de voz, descubrió que hoy sería uno de esos días en los que no podría disfrutar de la vista.

"Simplemente quise ver los avances de los alrededores de Nueva Macross, Capitana." – Se excusó el joven. – "Deberías venir, la vista es hermosa." – Le dijo en tono juguetón. Esperaba que de esa manera su carácter del día mejorara.

"¡No es hora de paseos por el parque, Hunter! Haga lo que se le ordenó y regrese a la base sin poner en peligro su Veritech o su escuadrón. Ya es un capitán y jefe de escuadrón, no un novato irresponsable" – Y sin decir más cortó la comunicación.

"¿Sabe qué Capitana Hayes?" – Le dijo volviendo a conectarse con el puente de mando. – "Me parece que ha pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada en el puente. Debe salir, distraerse, disfrutar de la bella época invernal. ¡Por Dios, el año está por acabar y usted sigue con esa cara de amargada!"

"Arghhhh" – Escuchó el piloto quejarse a la Capitana antes de que esta vez fuera él quien cortara la comunicación. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sabía lo que esto significaba, así que desconectó la tecnet para no tener que escuchar a la histérica mujer. Pensó que después de lo que pasaron en la base de Alaska su relación sería más cordial, pero no lo había sido. Casi no se veían, y cuando lo hacían siempre terminaban discutiendo. Era como si hubieran regresado a sus primeros días en el SDF-1.

"¿Pero que se cree este cretino?" – Se quejó Lisa entre dientes mientras golpeaba el tablero después de tratar de reanudar comunicación con el atolondrado piloto.

En ese momento el Almirante Global entraba al nuevo puente para ver como iba todo. No alcanzó ni a avanzar unos pasos cuando la atrevida Sammy puso sus dedos sobre el ancho pecho del Almirante y lo forzó a salir del puente.

"¿Pero qué sucede, Sammy?" – Preguntó el hombre mientras se acomodaba el saco ya fuera del puente.

"Sólo lo estoy protegiendo Almirante. La Capitana Hayes acaba de discutir con el Capitán Hunter, y en estos momentos es mejor dejarla sola." – Le dijo rápidamente la chica en un susurro y sin dejar espacio entre las palabras.

"Ya entiendo. ¡Ah, ese par van a provocar más daño que los ataques de Dolza un día de estos! . . . Por favor, en cuando llegué el Capitán Hunter de su vuelo de reconocimiento, mándelo a mi oficina.

"¡Sí Señor!" – Su cuadró Sammy.

"Y Sammy" – Dijo el hombre mientras se daba vuelta para retirarse.

"¿Sí, Señor?"

"También avísele a la Capitana Hayes. Los quiero a ambos en mi oficina."

"¡Sí, Señor!" – Se cuadró nuevamente la chica y comenzó la retirada, pero se paró en seco cuando el Almirante le habló de nuevo.

"Y Sammy" – Le dijo seriamente.

"Sí, Señor" – Habló la chica nerviosa.

"No quiero a nadie detrás de la puerta." – Advirtió finalmente el hombre y se marchó antes de escuchar un leve "Sí, Señor" y notar el puchero en la cara de la chiquilla.

& & & & &

"¿Le sucede algo Almirante?" – Cuestionó Claudia Grant al hombre mayor al escuchar su resoplido de frustración al entrar en la oficina.

"Rick y Lisa volvieron a discutir en el tecnet." – Dijo sentándose pesadamente en su sillón.

"¡Y eso le preocupa! Eso es algo que pasa casi diario." – Le confesó Claudia mientras le servía una copa.

"Lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Últimamente sus peleas son más frecuentes, y me intranquiliza que las cosas sólo empeoren entre ellos. Yo pensé que sus problemas habían quedado en el pasado, pero al parecer no es así."

"El problema de esos dos es sólo uno, y sólo hay una manera de solucionarlo." – Le advirtió Claudia mientras le daba la copa.

"¿Y cuál sería esa manera?" – Como respuesta, Gloval únicamente obtuvo una ceja levantada de Claudia, los brazos cruzados, y una mirada de "Sabe cual es la solución." – "Ah, esa solución." – Contestó finalmente el hombre al entender de qué hablaba la morena.

& & & & &

Una hora después el legendario Skull-1 aparecía en el hangar seguido por su escuadrón de jóvenes pilotos.

Por alguna razón a Rick no le tomó por sorpresa escuchar junto con sus ordenes de aterrizaje, que debía presentarse en la oficina del Almirante Gloval. Con paso firme se dirigió a la ya conocida oficina. Lo que no esperaba era que la Capitana Hayes se dirigiera al mismo lugar.

"¿Quieres estar presente en mi linchamiento?" – Le cuestionó Rick levantando una ceja. Como respuesta obtuvo sólo silencio. – "Claro" – Dijo por lo bajo al no recibir respuesta de la mujer junto a él.

Tras tocar la puerta y escuchar un "adelante" los dos entraron. Gloval leía unos documentos en sus manos. Levantó la vista y al verlos frente a él dejó los documentos sobre la mesa.

"Capitana Hayes, Capitán Hunter, tengo entendido que hoy volvieron a tener una discusión a través del tecnet. Señores ese es un sistema de comunicación del ejército, no un teléfono público." – Reclamó el hombre mientras entrelazaba sus manos frente a su cara.

"Lo siento, Señor." – Comenzó a disculparse Lisa, pero Gloval la interrumpió.

"Aun no termino, Capitana. Su comportamiento es inaceptable. Tomen en cuenta que la vida de miles de personas están en sus manos. Usted Capitana como controladora de vuelo, es los ojos de los pilotos desde tierra. Usted Capitán debe seguir instrucciones para ser capaz de hacer el trabajo requerido. Esto debe de cambiar. Deben aprender a trabajar juntos. Por lo tanto les tengo una nueva misión. Una misión en la que únicamente contarán el uno con el otro. No pueden tener ayuda externa.

"¿De qué se trata?" – Inquirieron los dos al unísono.

"Se trata de la Operación Año Nuevo."

"¡¿Qué?!" – Volvieron a unir sus voces sorprendidos.

"¿De qué habla?" – Indagó Lisa.

"Esto es una locura." – Habló Rick sin temor a ser reprendido.

"Hablo de que usted y el Capitán Hunter se van a encargar de planear nuestra fiesta de fin de año."

Rick y Lisa por reflejo voltearon a verse sorprendidos para después cruzarse de brazos y voltear en direcciones opuestas. De todo lo que les podía hacer Gloval, ésta era la peor.

CONTINUARÁ . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Una disculpa por la tardanza. Lo que sucede es que entre los festejos de año nuevo, el regreso al trabajo, mi computadora que se puso rebelde, y otros asuntos que no vale la pena mencionar en este momento, me fue prácticamente imposible poder terminar este capítulo antes. Espero que por la rapidez en escribir, este no haya perdido la intensión y que no tenga muchos horrores ortográficos.

Que lo disfruten.

**Operación Año Nuevo**

Gloval les dio unos minutos a sus subordinados para que digirieran la noticia. Era más que obvio que no les había agradado en absoluto. Les pidió que se sentaran en las sillas frente a su escritorio. Cuando ya parecieron estar más calmados prosiguió con las instrucciones.

- "Es más que innecesario el decirles que no acepto negativas ni quejas. Ustedes dos se van a encargar de esta misión." – Gloval pensaba que no iba a poder ocultar la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta al ver la cara que pusieron. Afortunadamente logró poner la cara más seria que pudo. Aunque advirtió que en ese momento ninguno de sus interlocutores notaría siquiera la entrada de un Pod a la oficina. – "Como toda misión, tiene sus reglamentos, y uno de ellos es el papeleo."

- "¡Pero Señor!" – Comenzó a quejarse Rick.

- "Sin quejas Hunter." – A lo que el piloto sólo bajo la mirada y apretó las manos. Si había algo que odiaba de su trabajo, era el papeleo.

- "Se encargarán de buscar el lugar, la comida, la música, en fin, todo lo relacionado a una fiesta de fin de año. Tendrán que llenar esta documentación. Si se fijan bien. . ." – Dijo entregándoles una copia a cada quien. – "tiene información muy específica. Deben de firmar cada uno de ustedes, escribir la hora, el lugar, el nombre de la persona con la que hablaron, y esa persona debe firmar. De igual manera esa persona sólo puede firmar si ustedes van juntos a ese lugar. Nada de repartirse el trabajo a la mitad. Esta misión se trata de cooperación. También ambos deben de estar de acuerdo en las decisiones que se tomen. Ninguno de ustedes puede decidir por el otro. ¿Entendido?"

- "Sí Señor" – Contestaron los dos de mala gana sin dejar de ver la lista de lo que tenían que hacer, y los papeles que debían entregar.

- "Una última cosa antes de que se vayan. Como faltan tres días para año nuevo, y son muchos los preparativos que se tienen que hacer, les doy estos días libres, pero recuerden, me tienen que dar un informe sobre los lugares que visiten. Su permiso empieza desde este momento. Está de más decirles que nadie puede ayudarles en esta misión.

Los dos capitanes se levantaron, se cuadraron ante el Almirante, y salieron sin decir palabra.

- "Si estos dos no arreglan sus diferencias. Tendré que usar medidas más drásticas." – Dijo por lo bajo el hombre cuando se encontró nuevamente solo en su oficina.

& & & & &

Ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando Rick y Lisa salieron de la base como hipnotizados. Aun no entendían la actitud de Gloval. ¿Por qué tuvo que pedirle eso precisamente a ellos? El trío hubiera estado más que feliz en hacerlo. Es más, Lisa estaba segura de haberlas escuchado hablar algo de la fiesta de año nuevo, pero acababa de discutir con Rick y no puso atención a lo que decían. Rick por su parte estaba furioso. No le gustaba planear fiestas, y menos si se trataba de planearla al lado de la Reina de Hielo, ¿o sí?

- "No pensarás seguirme a mi casa." – Le reclamó la joven al piloto al notar que iban caminando juntos.

- "Por si no lo recuerdas, vivimos por el mismo rumbo. No creo que quieras que le dé toda la vuelta a Nueva Macross para que no me veas.

- "Claro que no."

Los dos siguieron caminando sin hablar. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pasos sobre la acera, y el sonido de sus gabardinas. Lisa fue quien llegó primero a su casa.

- "Nos vemos mañana a las ocho en la entrada del centro comercial." – Le dijo la mujer tras pararse de golpe y hacer que Rick retrocediera unos pasos.

- "¿No vamos a planear desde ahorita?" – Cuestionó el joven sorprendido sabiendo lo entregada que era su Capitana en el trabajo.

- "No, estoy cansada, y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo sobre el color de los manteles, o si va a haber pavo o jamón para la cena – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa. Sin decir nada más, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se recargó en la puerta mientras esperaba que su corazón regresara a su ritmo normal. Rick, quien ya caminaba a su propia casa, respiraba lenta y profundamente esperando que su corazón se desacelerara. Estos días no iban a ser nada fáciles para él.

& & & & &

Diez para las ocho, Rick ya estaba parado frente al centro comercial. No quería darle ninguna excusa a su capitana para que la agarrara contra él desde temprano. Había puesto mucho esmero en su arreglo. Levaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, un chaleco tejido rojo con rombos blancos, y una chamarra negra al igual que su bufanda.

Volteó a ver el cielo. Las nubes estaban grises y pensó que tal vez tendrían lluvia. En eso estaba cuando escuchó una voz femenina darle los buenos días. Al voltear vio a su capitana como pocas veces la había visto. Levaba unas botas de invierno en color camello, pantalón de mezclilla, suera en cuello de tortuga en color caramelo, y una chamarra a la cintura en color camello. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Tal vez por el frío de la mañana. Él contestó su saludo y sin más le abrió la puerta para que entraran al lugar.

El centro comercial tenía poco de haber abierto, y aún había muchos locales desocupados. La luz era muy tenue en los pasillos. Caminaron en silencio hasta el área de comida. A excepción de un par de mesas ocupadas, el lugar estaba prácticamente vació. Esa área tenía un poco más de luz, ya que el alto techo era de cristal. Afuera se podía ver el cielo parcialmente nublado. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a una pequeña fuente con agua clara. El ruido del agua pareció relajar a ambos.

- "¿Tiene algo planeado en especial?" – Cuestionó Rick para romper el incómodo silencio.

- "No, ¿y tú?" – Rick movió la cabeza negativamente. No iban a terminar rápido con esa disposición, pensó Lisa.

- "La verdad, no son muchos los recuerdos que tengo de año nuevo. Casi siempre éramos sólo mi padre, Roy y yo. Hacíamos pavo, brindábamos, y ya . . . Extraño esos días." – Rick recargó su cabeza en su mano con algo de tristeza.

- "Año nuevo en mi casa era más festivo. Mis padres hacían una gran fiesta para todos sus amigos. Las mujeres iban con vestidos de noche, y los hombres de tuxedo. Era de las pocas veces que estaban fuera de sus uniformes. A mi me gustaba verlos desde las escaleras. Antes de dormirme, mi madre me llevaba un pedazo de volteado de piña y un vaso de leche. Se quedaba conmigo hasta que me lo terminaba, me acostaba y me daba un beso de buenas noches. Cuando mi madre murió se acabaron las fiestas y los volteados de piña . . . y sobre todo . . . los besos de buenas noches." – Rick se sintió algo extraño. Era raro ver a su Capitana tan vulnerable. Pocas habían sido las veces en que la había visto así. Quiso acercarse a ella y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no lo hizo. En otro momento hubiera sido más fácil, pero últimamente su carácter había cambiado mucho.

- "¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo así?" – Preguntó Rick repentinamente.

- "¿De qué hablas?" – Cuestionó la mujer intrigada.

- "Hacemos una fiesta como las que hacían en tu casa, con vestidos largos y tuxedos, champagne, y lo que quieras."

- "Pero falta muy poco para la fiesta. No creo que bajo las circunstancias en las que estamos se puedan encontrar vestidos de gala y tuxedos."

- "Aguafiestas. Las mujeres siempre tienen algún vestido de noche, y si no encontramos tuxedos, pues usamos nuestros uniformes de lujo. Podemos preguntar en algún lugar donde rentan ese tipo de ropa. Será divertido. Lo merecemos. ¿No lo crees? ¡Vamos!" – Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano rápidamente y se dirigía a la salida del lugar.

- "¿A dónde?"

- "Primero a preguntar en ese lugar de tuxedos que está cerca de la salida, y después a la base, a dejar una lista para saber quien va a asistir a la fiesta. Necesitamos saber cuántos invitados va a haber, para saber cuanta comida se necesita, y dónde podemos hacerla." – Le dijo mientras seguía jalando se su mano mientras caminaban a prisa.

- "Para ser una persona que no sabe de este tipo de fiestas estás bastante enterado."

- "Veía mucha televisión de niño." – Contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El hombre del negocio estaba encantado con la idea de que quisieran rentar trajes ahí. El negocio no iba muy bien pues nadie quería rentar trajes bajo las condiciones en las que vivían. Tan feliz estaba, que les iba a dar un descuento que nadie podría rechazar.

En la base hablaron con Gloval sobre sus planes y aceptó encantado. En la cafetería de la base pusieron un gran cartelón donde anunciaba la fiesta y pedía por los nombres de quienes quisieran asistir.

Una vez terminada esa parte de la misión, regresaron al centro comercial para ver que más iban a necesitar. En el camino habían decidió que usarían manteles blancos y rojos, y que comprarían gorritos, confeti y serpentinas. También comprarían copas de plástico. Ellos hubieran preferido algo más elegante, pero comprendían que eran tiempos difíciles, y encontrar copas de vidrio no iba a ser fácil.

Iban entrando al centro comercial cuando pasaron frente a un gran espejo. Lisa se vio reflejada en él con Rick a su lado, y entonces los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que llegaran a la tierra y ella y Rick se habían encontrado en contadas ocasiones en la cafetería de la base. A pesar de eso, Claudia y las demás daban por hecho de que pronto habría algo serio entre Rick y ella. Un día, convencida de que Rick se mantenía algo distanciado porque ella siempre estaba trabajando, decidió buscarlo en su casa. Al llegar ahí se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de ver a Rick saliendo de su casa con Minmay. El iba muy sonriente y vio como llevaba su mano a la cintura de la chica, mientras que ella se abrazaba de su brazo y se recargaba en su hombro. Lisa los vio alejarse, ajenos a todo aquello que los rodeaba. En ese momento todo el amor que había sentido por él se convirtió en rencor. Desde entonces se comportó distante y hasta grosera con él. No quería que siguiera lastimándola. No quería ser su amiga, a la cual el podría acudir cuando sus cosas no fueran bien con la cantante. Tenía demasiado orgullo para eso.

Rick sintió como Lisa repentinamente se tensó. Su paso se hizo más lento.

- "¿Te sucede algo?" – Inquirió preocupado.

- "No me pasa nada. Sólo quiero terminar con esto rápido. Tú debes de estar ocupado." – Dijo ella acelerando el paso.

- "¿Pero que te pasa?"

- "Eso no te importa, Hunter?"

- "La Reina de Hielo regresó." – Pensó Rick mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzarla. – "Y yo que pensé haber visto algo de la Lisa que llegué a conocer hace tiempo."

Llegaron al mercado a comprar todo lo que necesitaban para la cena. Después de discutir si debían hacer pavo o jamón finalmente decidieron hacer el pavo. De nueva cuenta discutieron porque no quedaban de acuerdo con cuantos pavos hacer. Lisa quería hacer cinco, Rick quería hacer únicamente tres, pues pensaba que muchos de los pilotos y gente de la base ya tendrían planes para entonces. Finalmente decidieron ir con la idea de Rick. Si quedaba algo, se lo darían a las personas más necesitadas. Lisa siguió caminando en silencio revisando la lista de lo que necesitaban y cuando volteó hacia atrás para preguntarle algo a un callado Rick, se encontró con que no estaba. Estaba por regresarse a buscarlo cuando el joven llegó por el lado contrario del pasillo.

- "¿Dónde estabas?" – Preguntó la chica no muy contenta.

- "¿Tuve que hacer unas compras personales?" – Contestó mientras escondía en su espalda una bolsa negra.

- "No te preocupes, no pienso preguntarte que compraste, o arrebatarte la bolsa. No me interesa lo que compres o dejes de comprar." – Le dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la caja registradora.

- "Claro" – Dijo el chico por lo bajo sin poder esconder una sonrisilla al recordar lo que le había llamado la atención y que no había resistido comprar. Tal vez después se arrepentiría, pero no se podía quedar con las ganas.

Lisa regresó por el muchacho al ver que éste se había quedado atrás. Sin más ni más lo tomó por la manga de la chamarra.

- "¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me jalas?" – Preguntó Rick dando un paso casi en el aire por el jalón que le dio la capitana.

- "Porque no quiero que te vuelvas a ir a otra parte. Además, recuerda que tenemos que estar juntos a la hora de pagar." – Le contestó seriamente sin voltear a verlo. Rick se dejó llevar, resignado. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de Lisa Hayes?

& & & & &

Una vez afuera, Rick le hizo la parada a un taxi.

- "¿Qué haces?"

- "Pido un taxi. No pensaras que camine hasta la base, o tu casa, o la mía, o dónde quiera que quieras guardar todo lo que compramos."

- "No tiene nada de malo caminar un poco."

- "Claro que no, pero sí tiene mucho de malo cuando se tienen que cargar más de diez bolsas con pavos de 20 libras. ¡No señorita! No me vas a hacer caminar con todo esto. Prefiero llevarme el carrito del mercado."

- "¡Pero no se puede hacer eso! Rick, eso es un robo."

- "Y es un asesinato querer que camine con todo esto a cuestas. Si quieres caminar, bien. Aquí están las bolsas." – Dijo mientras trataba de colocar sus bolsas en las ya ocupadas manos de Lisa.

- "¡Está bien! Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya." – Dijo audiblemente, pero entre dientes.

- "Siempre" – Dijo mientras hacía nuevamente la parada y esta vez un taxi se detenía justo frente a ellos. Rick ayudó a Lisa a subir todas las bolsas a la cajuela del taxi. Después le abrió la puerta a la dama y ambos subieron a la parte trasera del auto.

- "¿Por qué no dejaste esa bolsa atrás?" – Cuestionó Lisa al ver la bolsa negra en manos de Rick.

- "Ésta prefiero guardarla yo." – Contestó mientras la dejaba junto a la puerta y lejos de los ojos de Lisa.

- "Como quieras."

El resto del camino lo pasaron en absoluto silencio, cada uno de ellos viendo por sus ventanillas.

Llegaron a casa de Lisa y a pesar de su negativa, Rick le ayudó a meter todas las cosas a la casa, y se quedó para discutir los detalles de dónde se haría la fiesta y quién la iba a amenizar.

Prefirieron empezar por buscar el lugar. Desafortunadamente faltando tan poco tiempo para las fiestas, eran pocos los lugares disponibles, y los que aún lo estaban, cobraban una fortuna. Decidieron hablar con Gloval para convencerlo de que los dejara usar la cafetería del SDF-1. Después de todo había sido su idea hacer esa fiesta con tan pocos días de anticipación. Le hablaron por teléfono y el hombre aceptó con la condición de que ellos debían decorar el lugar, y limpiar después de la fiesta. Contra su voluntad aceptaron, pues eso significaba tener que pasar más tiempo juntos. También le dijo que no podrían ir durante el día, cuando la mayoría de oficiales y pilotos estaban en turno. Así que tendrían que hacerlo ya en la tarde.

El siguiente paso era hablar sobre quién iba a amenizar la fiesta. Algo que Lisa había tratado de evitar desde un inicio. Sabía que Rick sólo pensaría en una persona para el trabajo.

- "¿Ya pensaste sobre la música para la fiesta?" – Preguntó Rick mientras tomaba la taza de café que Lisa le ofrecía.

- "No ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Pensé que tú ya tendrías a alguien en mente." – Le dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y odiándolo por su descaro.

- "¿Yo? Bueno, sí. Había pensado que si no conseguíamos a alguien podríamos usar mi colección de música. Es muy variada."

- "Pensé que preferirías música en vivo." – Dijo tomando un sorbo de su humeante bebida.

- "¿Te refieres a Minmay?"

- "¿Te gustaría que me refiriera a ella? . . . Digo . . . ¿Por qué no? Ella es tu novia y no le molestaría hacerte un favor."

- "¿Minmay? . . . ¿Mi novia? . . . ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?" – Preguntó dejando su bebida en la mesita de centro.

- "¿No son novios?" – Cuestionó sorprendida.

- "Claro que no. . . Bueno . . . salimos un tiempo . . . Cuando recién regresamos a la tierra ella me buscó, pero los dos buscábamos cosas diferentes. Ahora sólo somos amigos. Además, estas son de las pocas ocasiones que puede pasar sola con su familia. No creo que a ella le gustaría amenizar ninguna fiesta. Ni siquiera por mí." – Dijo finalmente volviendo a tomar su taza."

- "Entonces no se discuta más. Iremos con tu colección de música. Sólo espero que sea buena."

- "La mejor. ¿Escribimos las invitaciones?"

Rick y Lisa pasaron el resto de la tarde rotulando y metiendo invitaciones en los sobres. Sabían que muchos ya tenían planes, pero no por eso pensaban dejarlos fuera. Después de todo, eran compañeros de trabajo.

Ya era tarde cuando Rick se fue a su casa, bolsa negra en mano. El día siguiente sería sumamente pesado, pero tenía la sensación de que todo saldría bien.

& & & & &

La mañana siguiente Rick pasó muy temprano por Lisa para ir juntos a la base y repartir las invitaciones personalmente. Ya todos sabían lo de la fiesta, por lo tanto les sorprendió recibir invitaciones, aunque estaban más sorprendidos de ver a la Capitana Lisa Hayes y al Capitán Rick Hunter caminando juntos por los pasillos de la base, charlando e incluso sonriendo. Eso era algo que no se veía en la base desde hacía mucho tiempo. El Almirante Gloval los observó de lejos y le alegró el darse cuenta que habían vuelto a trabajar juntos. Sólo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran y que nuevamente volvieran a discutir. Tal vez aún no eran los amigos de antes, pero de igual manera ya se llevaban mejor.

Dejaron las invitaciones de quienes no estaban en la base en sus gavetas y se dirigieron a la cafetería. Tal vez no podrían decorar aún, pero era bueno tener una idea de dónde poner todo y cómo arreglar el lugar. Revisaron igualmente la cocina. Afortunadamente había suficientes hornos para hacer los pavos.

Aprovecharon de unas horas que tuvieron libres para ir a casa de Lisa por las cosas que iban a necesitar para adornar la cafetería, y también para buscar que iban a ponerse al día siguiente. Fue el único tiempo en los últimos dos días que habían pasado solos, y por algún motivo esa soledad los incomodaba.

Rick regresó al centro comercial a recoger el tuxedo que había encargado. Lisa por su parte buscó un vestido que había comprado cuando el centro comercial recíen abriera sus puertas. Lo había comprado pensando en que algún día Rick la invitaría a salir a celebrar todo lo que habían logrado. Era un vestido azul en tipo "A" y descubierto de los hombros. Lo había comprado porque le recordó el azul de los ojos de Rick. Buscó entre sus cosas de más valor sentimental y encontró una delicada gargantilla de plata con aretes que hacían juego. Sacó de su closet un par de zapatos plateados de cintas y de una cajita algo maltratada por los años, una flor plateada de satín. Había pertenecido a su madre, y le guardaba mucho cariño.

Mientras Lisa arreglaba todo en su casa, Rick llegó a su casa y dejó en su closet el tuxedo recién rentado. El chaleco era azul, y el corbatín era gris. Se vio en el espejo y pensó en que hacer con su rebelde cabello. Mientras se pasaba el peine, a su mente llegó la imagen de Lisa. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento ante la expectativa de cómo se vería. Era hermosa, de eso no había duda, pero nunca la había visto vestida para una fiesta.

Esa tarde Rick llegó a casa de Lisa. Se sorprendió al ver todas las cosas que estaban en la pequeña sala de la mujer.

- "¿Piensas cambiarte de casa?" – Cuestionó mientras dirigía la mirada a todas las bolsas y cajas.

- "Muy gracioso, Hunter. Todas estas cosas son las que necesitamos para la fiesta. Y aquellas otras son las que yo voy a usar mañana. Lo más probable es que no terminemos temprano hoy. Así que lo mejor es que nos quedemos a dormir allá. Te recomiendo que te lleves tu traje, y algo de ropa extra. Podemos usar las regaderas de la base para estar listos a tiempo."

- "Lo tienes todo planeado."

- "Siempre" – Contestó ella, a lo que él simplemente sonrió.

- "Entonces espera, para ir por mis cosas y por la música para tocar mañana."

Quince minutos después Rick regresó con la bolsa donde estaba su traje, y una mochila con su colección de música y la bolsa negra que contenía lo que había comprado el día anterior. Para entonces ya un taxi los esperaba a la puerta de la casa de Lisa.

Nuevamente recorrieron el camino hacia la base en silencio. Los dos demasiado nerviosos como para ponerse a conversar. Además no quería que Lisa malinterpretara cualquier cosa que dijera y se enojara por eso, como siempre.

Únicamente los guardias estaban en la base. Rick y Lisa se pusieron a trabajar en cuanto llegaron. Colocaron guirnaldas con luces alrededor de las puertas y los ventanales de la cafetería. También lo hicieron a lo largo de la barra del lugar. Rick se subió a la escalera para colocar los adornos, mientras que Lisa limpiaba el lugar. Ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche cuando Rick regresó la escalera al cuarto de equipo de limpieza. Al regresar, se encontró a Lisa con la cabeza recostada en la barra. Sin pensarlo, Rick se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Lisa entre abrió los ojos perezosamente y se acurrucó en el pecho del chico. Rick caminó con ella hasta la sala de descanso. Ahí la recostó en un amplio sofá y después regresó a la cafetería. De entre sus cosas e el suelo, sacó la bolsa negra y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba cansado, pero esta era la única hora en que podría seguir con sus planes. Esperaba que Lisa estuviera lo suficientemente cansada para no escuchar nada.

Media hora después ya todo estaba casi listo. Mientras esperaba se puso a limpiar la cocina y ocultar toda la evidencia. Para cuando terminó, la alarma del horno comenzó a sonar.

Después de guardar su "pequeño tesoro" se dirigió a la sala de descanso. Ahí encontró a Lisa profundamente dormida. Tomó una de las cobijas que habían llevado y la colocó sobre ella. La mujer se movió en su lugar al sentir el calor de la cobija. Él se dirigió a otro sofá, cobija en mano, y se dispuso a descansar finalmente después de los ajetreados días que tuvieron.

& & & & &

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado temprano para ambos. Lisa se levantó primero y tuvo casi que tirar a Rick del sofá, pues no había poder humano que lo hiciera despertar.

- "¡Vaya! Si que tienes el sueño pesado, Hunter." – Se burló Lisa.

- "Lo dices porque tu a las nueve ya estabas acostada. Yo en cambio me acosté mucho más tarde." – Le reclamó el moreno mientras se tallaba la cara cansadamente y volteaba a todos lados.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron a la cocina para empezar con los preparativos de la cena. Mientras Rick se dedicaba a preparar los pavos, Lisa se encargaba de hacer los postres, que consistían en pasteles de chocolates. La repostería no era una de sus habilidades. Así que había hecho lo más sencillo que podía fabricar. Usó moldes de figuras para que llamaran la atención.

Luego Lisa se dedicó a picar todo lo que se necesitaba para rellenar el pavo. Rick fue a acomodar las mesas que habían faltado. Consiguieron poner tres grupos de mesas. Había espacio para cien personas en el lugar. Rick y Lisa de repente se veían de lejos y se sonreían. Después de todo la idea de Gloval no había sido tan mala, pensó el piloto mientras veía a Lisa secándose las manos en el delantal.

La fiesta iba a comenzar a las seis y ya eran las tres de la tarde. Rick y Lisa se dirigieron a las regaderas en los respectivos vestidores para poder estar listos a tiempo.

Rick se veía al espejo tratando de arreglar su corbatín sin éxito. Resignado, dejó el corbatín mal hecho y se dirigió a la cafetería saco en mano, pues aún tenía que terminar de arreglar la mesa.

Estaba terminando de poner los platos cuando Lisa, como salida de un sueño, atravesó a puerta del lugar. Rick casi tira el plato que estaba por poner en su lugar. Se veía realmente hermosa. Traía un vestido azul sin tirantes ceñido hasta la cintura, y de ahí caía de forma libre hasta el suelo. Su cabello lo traía de lado, sujetado con una rosa plateada. Los mechones cafés caían por su hombro derecho.

- "Ahhhh . . . te vez muy bien." – Le dijo Rick nerviosamente mientras soltaba el plato suavemente sobre la mesa.

- "Gracias. ¿Quieres que te ayude con el corbatín?" – Rick asintió con la cabeza, perdido en la belleza de su capitana. Lisa se acercó a él y con mano temblorosa arreglo la corbata del joven. Se quedaron viendo por un rato cuando la alarma del horno los sacó de su estupor.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y acondicionaron los hornos para que mantuvieran a comida caliente. Después regresaron a la cafetería a terminar de poner los cubiertos y las copas en las mesas.

Estuvieron listos justo a tiempo para recibir al primer invitado, el Almirante Gloval. Después de felicitarlos por su trabajo, la pareja lo llevó a que inspeccionara todo lo que habían hecho. Para su satisfacción todo estaba perfecto, desde la comida, hasta el vino y los postres. Rick y Lisa intercambiaron una sonrisa de felicidad que no pasó desapercibida por el hombre mayor.

Uno a uno, los invitados se sorprendieron del cambio en el lugar y como todo lo habían logrado dos personas que pensaron que jamás se volverían a llevar bien.

Rick y Lisa estuvieron a cargo de todo durante la velada, la música, la comida, el vino, los invitados, todo, absolutamente todo. Claudia y las chicas del puente se maravillaban de las habilidades de lider de Lisa. Por primera vez, Rick estaba haciendo todo lo que ella le decía sin cuestionar nada.

- "Parece que ya domaste al rebelde." – Le comentó Claudia burlonamente a Lisa cuando esta mando a Rick a la cocina por más vino.

- "Lastima que sólo sea por hoy." – Le contestó Lisa feliz a su amiga.

Gloval hizo un brindis por la fiesta y por sus anfitriones quienes sentados uno al lado del otro en la mesa principal, se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo ante las palabras de Gloval y los aplausos de sus compañeros.

Faltaban unos minutos para la llegada del nuevo año, y todos bajaron a la plataforma de la nave para poder ser testigos del regalo de Gloval. Lisa se había adelantado con Claudia y las chicas, y Rick se había quedado atrás cuando Max le habló.

Cuando todos comenzaron a hacer el conteo regresivo, Rick dejó a Max y a Miriya y se fue entre la gente hasta llegar al lado de Lisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y antes de que nadie se le adelantara, al escuchar el ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! que todos dieron al unísono, Rick se abalanzó sobre Lisa y la besó. Al verlos, todos comenzaron a silbar y echar porras y siguieron el ejemplo de sus capitanes.

- "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" – Dijo Rick finalmente al soltar a Lisa.

- "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" – Le contestó la mujer aun sintiendo las rodillas como mantequilla.

Después de eso siguieron abrazando y felicitando a todos sus amigos.

Una par de horas después los invitados se retiraron dejando a Rick y Lisa solos en el inmenso lugar, pues debían dejar el lugar listo para volver a trabajar.

- "Hizo un buen trabajo Almirante." – Le dijo Claudia a Gloval cuando este la acompañaba a su casa.

- "Sólo necesitaban alejarse de la presión del trabajo y ser forzados a reconocer sus sentimientos. Los dos son demasiado tercos como para arreglar las cosas por si solos."

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería de la base, Rick y Lisa terminaban de guardar los últimos cubiertos en las gavetas.

- "Estoy muerta." – Confesó Lisa cansadamente.

- "Tengo algo para ti, espera." – Le dijo Rick mientras se dirigía a la alacena y sacaba una pequeña caja.

- "¿Qué es esto?" – Preguntó la mujer extrañada.

- "Ábrelo." - Al abrirlo, Lisa se encontró con un pequeño volteado de piña. – "Dijiste que tu mamá solía llevarte un pedazo de volteado de piña cuando hacían las fiestas de Año Nuevo en tu casa. Cuando fuimos al mercado encontré todo lo necesario para hacerlo."

- "¿La bolsa negra? ¿Pero cuándo?"

- "Sí, y lo hice anoche mientras tú dormías. Por eso no podía levantarme esta mañana . . . Mi madre me enseñó a hacer este postre cuando era niño. Me dijo que algún día me iba a ayudar a conquistar el corazón de la mujer que amara. . . . Tú eres la primer mujer a la que le hago este pastel." – Le confesó viéndola directo a los ojos.

- "Gracias . . . pero . . . tú no necesitabas hacer esto para conquistarme" – Rick sintió que la sangre se le iba a los talones. Iba a rechazarlo. – "Ya hace mucho que lo hiciste." – Rick la vio directo a los ojos, y vio que lo que decía la chica era verdad. – "¿Quieres un pedazo?"

- "¡Claro!" – Le contestó mientras se dirigía a sacar unos platos.

Después de comer el pastel, se dirigieron a sus casas. Los primeros rayos del nuevo año los sorprendió abrazados cuando se dirigían a la casa de Lisa. Entraron a la casa, y después de dejar lo que quedaba del manjar, se sentaron en el sofá. Rick pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lisa, y ella se recargó en su hombro. Así uno en brazos del otro, se quedaron dormidos con la sensación de que ya nunca más estarían solos.

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
